Predefinição:DP
}}|velho=''Esta imagem (ou outro arquivo de mídia) está em domínio público porque seu copyright expirou.'' Isto aplica-se para os Estados Unidos, Canadá, União Europeia e todos os países onde têm o copyright com um termo '''vida do autor mais 70 anos'.'' |usuário=''Esta imagem foi liberada no domínio público pelo seu autor, }}}}:User: }| }. Isto aplica-se mundialmente.'' Em alguns países isto pode não ser legalmente possível; se assim for: '' }}}}:User: }| } concede a todos o direito de usar esta obra para qualquer finalidade, sem quaisquer condições, a menos que tais condições sejam impostas por lei.'' |openclipart=''Esta imagem é da Open Clip Art Library. Todos os trabalhos incluídos na biblioteca são de domínio público.'' }|Original URL: }|Ao carregador: Por favor, forneça como parâmetro a ligação à página onde esta imagem aparece.}} |próprio=''Eu, o autor desta obra, dedico-a no domínio público. Isto aplica-se mundialmente.'' Caso isso não seja legalmente possível: Concedo a todos o direito de usar esta obra '''para qualquer finalidade', sem quaisquer condições, a menos que tais condições sejam impostas por lei.'' |liberação=''Este trabalho foi (ou é por este meio) liberado no domínio público. Isto aplica-se mundialmente.'' Caso isso não seja legalmente possível: O detentor dos direitos autorais concede a todos o direito de usar esta obra '''para qualquer finalidade', sem quaisquer condições, a menos que tais condições sejam impostas por lei.'' |coa= } |croácia='Este trabalho não é um objeto de copyright' de acordo com o Copyright e direitos conexos ao ato da República da Croácia. Artigo 8. # O assunto de copyright deve incluir expressões e não ideias, procedimentos, métodos de operação ou conceitos matemáticos como tais. # O assunto de copyright não deve incluir: #:(1) descobertas, textos oficiais no domínio da legislação, administração, judiciário (atos, regulamentos, decisões, relatórios, atas, julgamentos, padrões e semelhantes) e outros trabalhos oficiais e as suas coleções, divulgadas com o objetivo de informar oficialmente ao público; #:(2) notícias do dia e outras notícias, que tenham a natureza de meras informações de imprensa; # Criações folclóricas literárias e artísticas em sua forma original não deve ser objeto de direitos autorais, mas a sua comunicação ao público está sujeita ao pagamento da remuneração, como para a comunicação ao público de obras protegidas por direitos autorais. A remuneração deve ser a receita do orçamento, e deve ser utilizada para melhorar a criatividade no campo em questão. : Nota: : Traduções de textos oficiais no domínio da legislação, administração e judiciário, devem ser protegidos, se não for feita com o propósito de informar oficialmente o público e são divulgados como tal. ---- Texto completo da Lei: em Croata, em Inglês. |brasil=''De acordo com a Lei de Propriedade Industrial Brasileira (Lei 9.279 de 14 de Maio de 1996; Veja tradução), Capítulo IV, Artigo 191, símbolos oficiais brasileiros são domínio público porque eles podem ser copiados e reproduzidos sem qualquer permissão do governo brasileiro ou qualquer outra pessoa, a menos que eles estão sendo copiados ou reproduzidos com intenções sujas. Por isso, é assumido que esta imagem foi liberada para o domínio público. Veja (pt) recursos no domínio público. Nota: O uso de brasões e bandeiras é '''governado por restrições legais', independente do status de direito autoral descrito aqui.'' |finlândia = Este arquivo está no 'domínio público' porque é uma parte de uma decisão ou de uma declaração de uma autoridade ou um organismo público da Finlândia. A lei de direitos autorais finlandesa de 2005 especifica que nenhum direito autoral existe em tal material (§ 9). |alemanha=''Este arquivo mostra o brasão de armas de um alemão ''Körperschaft des öffentlichen Rechts (corporação governada pela lei pública). De acordo com § 5 Abs. 1 da lei Copyright''alemã, ''trabalhos oficiais como brasões de armas são gemeinfrei (no domínio público).'' ''Nota: O uso de brasões de armas é governado por restrições legais, independente do status de copyright descrito aqui.'' |israel=Esta imagem mostra uma bandeira, um emblema, um brasão de armas ou algum outro símbolo oficial que foi declarado um símbolo protegido em Israel. Independentemente de restrições copyright que podem ou não existir neste projeto, ela deve ser usada de acordo com a Bandeira de Israel, emblema e Direito Anthem (1949), ou a Proteção israelense da Lei de Símbolos (1974), e de acordo com os decretos promulgados nos termos para estas duas leis. }} |''Este arquivo foi liberado para o domínio público pelo detentor dos direitos autorais, seus direitos autorais expiraram, ou é inelegível de direito autoral. Isto aplica-se em todo o mundo.'' }} || } |openclipart=64px|Open Clipart |coa= } |brasil=border|80px|right|Banseira do Brasil 80px|right|Brasão de armas do Brasil |croácia=80px|Brasão de armas da Croácia |finlândia=80px|Bandeira do Estado da Finlândia |alemanha=80px|Brasão de armas da Alemanha |israel=80px|Bandeira de Israel 80px |}} |}} |} é uma predefinição de licenciamento avançada para o Domínio Público. Uso velho :Usado para coisas em que seu copyright expirou. usuário :Usado para as coisas que um usuário submeteu a algum lugar e liberou para o domínio público * Nome de usuário é o nome de usuário da pessoa que fez o upload do arquivo. * Interwiki é opcional, especifica o interwiki do local de ligação para a página de usuário sobre se o arquivo foi originalmente enviado para outro site MediaWiki. openclipart :Usado para as imagens da Open Clip Art Library. * Url é opcional, especifica o URL da imagem original, mas é recomendado usar esta opção se possível. próprio :Used for things which you have created and are releasing into the public domain. liberação :Usado para as coisas que já têm ou estão sendo liberadas para o domínio público. (default) :A mensagem padrão é apenas uma simples notificação de que a imagem está em domínio público. Em todos os casos onde possível uma mensagem específica devem ser usados ou adicionados à predefinição.